Consecuencias
by Sarytita
Summary: ONESHOT. Segunda parte de 'La Boda'. ¿Como estarán los dos protagonistas un par de años después de la boda de Marron?


**Consequencias.**

Era bien entrada la tarde cuando termino de ordenar los informes que habían sobre su mesa, el sol comenzaba a esconderse por el horizonte tiñendo de naranja la ciudad.

Saltando sobre sus pies cogió una fina chaqueta y salio por su puerta para ver a su secretaria aun en su sitio.

—Stacy pensé que te habrías ido— comento poniéndose sobre sus hombros la chaqueta—

— Creí mas conveniente esperarle por si necesitaba de mi ayuda señor Trunks— Los ojos de la chica se posaron en los azules de el y se derritieron al ver una sonrisa en su jefe—

—Te lo agradezco Stacy, ya he terminado por hoy, así que me marcho—

Con una sonrisa en sus labios entro en su coche después de abandonar las oficinas. Era increíble el poder que tenia con todas esas féminas ya no solo por ser el joven mas rico de la ciudad, también por su físico Gruño con enfado al ver el trafico que colapsaba la ciudad, tendría que a ver ido volando, se recrimino una y otra vez en su mente, hasta que el manos libres sonó avisando de una llamada entrante.

Chasqueo la lengua al leer Amanda en la pantalla del navegador y contesto intentando sonar como siempre.

—Hola Princesa— exclamo el pelilila con una falsa dulzura—

—Hola cariño, como te ha ido el día?—

Trunks sonrió ella siempre preocupada por el.—Bien, cansado por esos malditos informes, tenia que terminarlos para la reunión de esta noche con Akira, espero que cerremos el trato esta noche.—

Dando un golpe fuerte en el centro de su volante hizo pitar la bocina para indicarle al aerocoche de delante que el semáforo ya estaba en verde.

—Ahh vaya tienes reunión- la chica parecía desilusionada—Yo habia pensado salir a cenar contigo...—

El híbrido mordió su labio con culpa, sabia que esa llamada seria para verse y el tenia mejores planes organizados. Amanda era una chica estupenda, la había conocido hacia dos años en un local de moda pero no fue hasta hace uno que empezaron a salir. A Trunks le había llamado la atención el intenso color naranja de su cabello y sus hermosos ojos verdes, pero cuanto mas la conocía mas se sorprendía Era la mujer ideal, le daba su espacio, se preocupaba por el, aceptaba sus complejos horarios laborales y lo mas importante, no lo quería por fama ni dinero.

—Lo siento peque de verdad que la reunión es importante— Trunks se sentía mas culpable cada segundo que pasaba—

—No te preocupes grandullon, eres el presidente tienes reuniones, la culpa es mía por no avisar antes. Espero que te salga todo bien, aprovechando tu reunión ire el fin de semana a visitar a mis padres—

—Me parece una gran idea, Amanda debo dejarte estoy llegando, te llamo mañana preciosa—

La chica pareció sonreír por el aliento que se escucho y Trunks se volvió a sentir culpable. —Vale, te quiero—

El hijo de Vegeta colgó el teléfono antes de tener que contestarle. Adoraba a esa chica, se lo pasaba bien con ella y incluso podía decirse que la quería pero no de la misma forma que ella le quería a el. Aun tenia a otra persona en la cabeza.

Con el sentimiento de culpabilidad aun sobre sus hombros encapsulo su coche y atravesó la gran puerta de cristal.

—Señor Trunks, siempre es una alegría verle—

Trunks miro al hombre de corta estatura que le sonreía detrás del mostrador.

—Gracias Grace lo mismo digo. ¿Hay alguien esperándome?—

El hombre asintió y Trunks sonrió dándole una propina. Subiendo en el ascensor pasaron unos minutos hasta llegar al ultimo piso. Salio de la cabina plateada y contemplo la única puerta que había en ese piso. Moviendo su cabeza para acomodar sus cabellos abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. No tardo en localizar su objetivo con la vista y tras avanzar hacia el abrazo la cintura de una pequeña mujer por la espalda.

—Llegas tarde Trunks— la mujer de cabellos rubios se aparto de ese abrazo y miro a los ojos azules del hombre—

—Lo siento Marron, encontré trafico— se disculpo el mas mayor volviendo a atrapar su cintura y depositando un beso en el blanco cuello de ella—

— Podrías haber venido volando—le recrimino la chica pero ya con un tono tranquilo—Kyon volverá a casa en dos horas—

Esta vez fue el quien soltó el agarre y se sentó sobre la cama para sacarse la chaqueta con el ceño fruncido.—Sabes que no me gusta que nombres a ese desgraciado—

La mujer puso ambas manos en sus caderas y dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo.—Si tu no hubieses llegado casi cuarenta minutos tarde no lo tendría que haber nombrado—

El sonrió al sentir su ki alterarse, siempre le había echo gracia notar sus cambios de energía pero desde hacia unas semanas le divertía aun mas. —Bueno te veo muy enfadada, si quieres me voy— hizo ademan de levantarse pero la mujer se tiro sobre el haciéndole caer en la cama—

—No te vayas, te echado de menos— con delicadeza fue besando el mentón del hombre debajo suyo—

Trunks sonrió y comenzó a acariciar su muslo derecho, le encantaba que ella usara esas faldas de colores, le daba acceso a todo lo que el quería muy fácilmente.

—Me pregunto como puedes echarme tanto de menos si me vistes ayer— entrecerró los ojos para hacerse el interesante y ella estallo en risas—

—No hagas el tonto—acaricio su cabello apartándolo de sus ojos— Te echo de menos por que te quiero

Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. —Yo también te quiero Marron— Con dulzura poso sus labios sobre los de la chica que rápidamente correspondió a sus caricias—

Trunks siguió paseando su mano por el muslo de la chica haciendo que ella se estremeciera. Con destreza aparto la tela de su ropa interior y metió uno de sus dedos a hurgar su intimidad. Marron dejo caerse a la cama boca arriba con las piernas abiertas y sus ojos cerrados. Trunks se medio incorporo para desabrochar la falda y sacarla de en medio, no tardo mucho en deshacerse de la camisa de la chica y sonrió al ver que no llevaba sujetador. Depositando pequeños besos desde su cadera hasta su pecho donde atrapo un pezón con sus labios haciendo que la chica gimiera de placer. Trunks sonrió, pero fue por poco tiempo el silencio de la habitación fue interrumpida por el sonido de un teléfono.

—Maldita sea, no lo cojas Marron— la rubia chasqueo la lengua y miro con pena a Trunks—

—Debo cogerlo, si no insistirá y se preocupara—

Trunks se estiro sobre la cama bufando y mirando el techo.

—Hola cariño, ¿pasa algo?— El pelilila se saco sus zapatos tirándolos con fuerza al suelo al escuchar a su rubia—

Marron mirándole con el ceño fruncido se alejo un poco de el.—No tranquilo he ido a visitar a mis padres y me entretenido un poco mas, no, no hace falta que vengas, ahora saldré yo para allí—La rubia callo unos segundos para escuchar a su marido— Tranquilo en media hora estoy allí, si yo también te quiero—

Trunks giro sus ojos para mirarla desde la cama— ¿Te vas?— la chica no contesto mientras recogía sus prendas del suelo y empezaba a vestirse— Pensé que querías estar conmigo.—

Marron suspiro mientras se sentaba en la cama para ponerse sus zapatos— Sabes que quiero estar contigo, pero has llegado tarde y mi marido ha llegado antes. Sabes que debo ir a casa, ¿o acaso quieres que empiece a sospechar? Se me están acabando las escusas—

—Pues que se te acaben Marron, no se por que sigues con el, llevas mas de un año engañandole. Y tan solo llevas un año y medio casada, nunca lo has querido, ¿por que seguir con el?—

—Por que no es tan fácil Trunks, ¿que le voy a decir a mi familia? Que estoy engañando a mi marido con el gilipollas que me jodío la boda? Mis padres te odian desde ese momento, ya lo sabes—

—¡ES QUE NO SE POR QUE TE CASASTE MARRON!—Trunks se levanto de la cama enfadado mientras daba un golpe en la pared— Para que te casaste si a los dos meses volviste a mi—

—¡Por que te odiaba, me dejaste sola por muchísimo tiempo y mientras yo estaba aquí llorando por ti, tu estabas por el espacio con Pan vete a saber haciendo que!—

—Marron otra vez no, te dicho mil veces que con Pan no paso nada, ¿por quien me tomas? Es una niña—

—Que yo sepa Amanda tiene nueve años menos que tu y bien que estas con ella—

Trunks frunció sus labios y bajo las manos derrotado.—Esta bien Marron si quieres irte y seguir con la farsa de tu matrimonio hazlo, pero yo estoy cansado de esto, dices que me quieres pero ninguna noche duermes conmigo, dices que me necesitas y me abandonas a la primera llamada de ese aldeano—

La casada le miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el tenía razón, no podía seguir jugando a ese juego, tarde o temprano la terminarían pillando si no lo paraba ya. Quería a Trunks pero se había casado con otro hombre, no podía abandonar su hogar, tuvo la oportunidad de parar esa locura, de no casarse cuando el cura se lo pregunto, pero aun así lo hizo y ahora debía afrontar sus responsabilidades.

—Lo siento Trunks, mi responsabilidad es estar con Kyon, esta... esta sera la última vez que nos veamos.—

Los ojos del hombre se humedecieron pero no dejo que ninguna lágrima resbalara por su cara. —Marron—

La chica que estaba abriendo ya el pomo de la puerta se giro para mirar a quien la había llamado.

—Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta aún, pero tenemos un problema—

—¿Como, a que te refieres?—

Trunks sonrió acercándose de nuevo a ella.

* * *

Una niña de corta edad corría por los pasillos de la redonda casa con lágrimas en sus ojos, varías personas habían intentado detenerla para saber cual era su mal estar, pero la niña solo quería ir en busca de una en concreto. Corría tanto como sus cortas piernas le permitían sin caerse y sonrío un poco cuando vio a su objetivo. Corriendo con mas fuerzas saltó para que la persona en cuestión la cogiera en brazos y comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza.

—Abuelo, los niños del cole se burlan de mi— comento con una vocecita dulce y melosa—

Vegeta frunció un poco el cejo al ver las lagrimas en los ojos negros de su nieta, odiaba las lágrimas por que te hacían ver débil, pero mas odiaba ver sufrir a esa mocosa.

—Shasha ¿que te han echo esos insectos?— aunque intento que su voz sonara suave no lo consiguió pero la niña no se asusto, adoraba a su abuelo aun cuando gruñía—

—Dicen que yo no puedo ser ninguna princesa y que soy una mentirosa— la niña intento evitar su llanto al saber cuanto odiaba su abuelo verla llorar y lo consiguió aunque su labio inferior siguió temblando—

Vegeta sonrió levemente al escuchar a Shasha, contemplo su pálido rostro ahora algo enrojecido por el llanto y bufó al ver su pelo lavanda ahora recogido en una coleta que había heredado de su padre. Parecía que ese maldito color iba a estar manchando la sangre de la familia real por toda la eternidad. Aun recordaba cuando nació la pequeña hacía tres años atrás y lo feliz que estuvo al ver que era idéntica a Trunks de pequeño, eso significaba que también se parecía a el, de echo esos ojos negros que la pequeña tenía le hacía sentirse orgulloso. Siempre quejándose de que sus hijos no lucían como Sayajines y ahora su primera nieta lo parecía mas.

—No tienes que hacer caso a eso Shasha, tu eres una princesa.—

—¿Por que papá es un príncipe? —

Vegeta rió junto a su nieta, si su hijo era un príncipe aunque no lo pareciese. —Exacto, tu padre es un príncipe, eso te convierte en su princesa—

—Entonces si papa es un príncipe, tu eres un rey—

El mayor acaricio los cabellos de la niña y beso su mejilla dejandole en el suelo—Yo seré lo que tu quieras pequeña, ahora ves a la cocina y pídele a tu abuela que te haga algo de merendar, yo me ducho y bajo a jugar contigo—

La niña grito contenta y empezó a correr de nuevo por los pasillos para que su abuela pudiera darle uno de sus pastelitos. Mientras corría hacía la cocina vio a alguien que le llamo mas la atención en el otro extremo del pasillo y corrió hacía el.

—Papá, papá—

Trunks giro su cabeza para ver a su pequeña correr hacía el y la cogió en brazos haciéndola rodar por los aires. —Princesita, ¿Que haces aquí?—

—¿o.. no estas contento?— la niña bajo su mirada al suelo—

—Como no voy a estar contento de ver a mi preciosa niña—el mayor le dio un gran beso en la mejilla mientras ella reía con fuerza— ¿Has llorado mi vida?—

La niña asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente sonrió— Unos niños del cole me llamaban mentirosa, decían que yo no podía ser una princesa— Trunks comenzó a caminar hacía la cocina para darle de merendar a su hija— Pero el abuelo ya me contó que tu eres un príncipe y que por eso yo soy la princesa—

El de los cabellos lavanda miro a su hija sorprendido— Así que el abuelo te ha dicho eso eh, bueno es cierto, tu eres la princesa de una raza muy importante, pero vamos a merendar y luego te cuento más—

Cuando llegaron a la cocina Bulma enseguida comenzó a llenar de mimos a su nieta mientras le sacaba pasteles de toda clase y le servía un enorme tazón de leche.

—¿Y donde esta tu mama Shasha?—pregunto la azulada con interés—

La niña solo se encogió de hombros y después de tragarse un pastelito le respondió— No lo se, me dejo aquí después del colegio para irse con Kyon—

El padre de la niña bufo con rabia y salió de la sala dejando a nieta y abuela solas.

Tras una tarde de duro entrenamiento salio de la cámara de gravedad dirección a la cocina para cenar algo antes de ducharse, sonrío cuando entro en ella. Shasha estaba sentada en una de las sillas con su cabeza apoyada en la mesa y dormida sobre su plato de comida, vio como Vegeta iba a cogerla en brazos pero se adelanto y la cogió con cuidado.

— Déjalo Papá, ya la llevo yo— El rey frunció el ceño y dejo que si primogénito cogiera a su hija—

— Estuviste toda la tarde entrenando mientras la niña preguntaba por ti—

Trunks le miro con los ojos abiertos— ¿No hacías tu lo mismo? Yo me pasé tardes preguntando por ti y tu nunca estabas conmigo. Solo compartías unos pocos minutos al día conmigo y era justamente para llevarme a la cama cuando me encontrabas dormido fuera de la cámara de gravedad—

Vegeta frunció su ceño y sonrió.—Como digas, ve a acostar a la niña—

Trunks suspiro, nunca entrenaba cuando su hija estaba despierta, pero esa tarde fue una excepción. Dejándola sobre su cama amplia le puso su pijama antes de irse a duchar. Su ducha fue larga y reconfortante. Se estiro junto a su hija y la abrazo, estuvo pensando en miles de cosas antes de quedarse fue dormido. No fue hasta una hora después que una luz tenue le despertó.

—¿Marron?— hablo casi en un susurro para no despertar a su hija—¿Por que has llegado tan tarde?

La rubia sonrío al ver la tierna imagen de su hija durmiendo en los brazos de su padre y sonrió con dulzura. Esos momentos eran los que le demostraban que no se había equivocado en quedarse con Trunks y en tener a su pequeña híbrida.

—Bueno Kyon puso problemas para firmar, pero después de casi cuatro años de lucha... se puede decir que estoy oficialmente separada—

Trunks sonrió y miro a su pequeña hija que se movía en sueños. Por fin su familia estaba completa.

* * *

**N/A: **Bieeen, os dejo aquí la segunda parte de 'La Boda'. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como la otra, ya iré subiendo OneShots que tengo por ahí guardados. Besos.


End file.
